Locked Hearts
by april17me
Summary: A princess gets locked in a tower by her father after declaring she won't marry if she doesn't love the person. sorry first fanfic!


Once upon a time there lived a princess, her father was angry at her because she refused to wed the prince of the castle in the next door kingdom. She had never met this boy, that was why she didn't want to marry him. The king locked her in a tower. He said she would have to stay there until she changed her mind. He wanted her to think about her country and her people. In the tower there was a bed and supplies that would be refilled each week along with a small kitchen. Everything she would need to survive was there, but that couldn't replace freedom. The princess went into the tower with her head held high, "I'll never marry anyone unless I love him," she declared. With those words the king locked the door and walked away. When the princess was sure that the king was gone, the princess walked to the top of the tower, crawled into her bed and she awoke the full moon shined through her window. She went to the window and stared out at the beautiful moon. Oh how she wished she could be free to live like the stars in the sky! All of a sudden she was pushed back onto her hard bedroom floor.

She looked up and saw a boy sitting on the ledge dressed in black. "Who are you?," whispered the princess. The boy grabbed her wrist and dragged her back on to the tower terrace . "I am a thief and I am going to kill you," was the cold reply. Once they both stood in the moonlight he turned around with the knife in his hand. They were now facing each other. She couldn't see his face because under his silky black hair was a mask, but his eyes, oh his green eyes. She had never seen such stunning eyes in all her life. They both gasped at the same time. Startled he turned to jump off the tower. "Wait!," cried the princess, "Come again tommorow, please?" The boy only turned around and jumped. She didn't even know if he had heard her. She turned and picked up the knife that the boy had dropped in his rush, thinking, please, please come back, I need someone to talk to, even if it is a thief who wants my life. She then place the kife under her pillow, and fell asleep with tears streaming down her face.

The next day, all she could think about was the mysterious thief when suddenly, a pounding at the door caught her attention, "Oh daughter! Have you had enough of this? I grow tired of this foolishness. Just say you'll marry the prince, and I'll let you out." It was her father. "Ill never marry anyone, unless I love him! She relied with defiance. "Suit yourself, you foolish daughter."She could hear his horse trot away. That night she lit a candle and waited to see if the theif would return. She soon fell asleep. Suddenly there was noise and her eyelids suddenly flew open. The candle had gone out and only the moonlight now lit her room. "I guess he didn't come. I feel so foolish for beleiving he would come back," she said, trying to choke back on a sob, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She collapsed to the floor and sobbed into her hands. She was truly alone now. She felt a hand on her shoulder, quickly she looked up, it was the theif. "Why are you crying? You shouldn't cry, because you thought I didn't come. You shoud be happy! Are you stupid or something?" The princess looked at him dumbfounded, " Well I never! I've never met anyone so rude!" She was furious at him, first,she thought he wouldnt come, and second he saw her crying her eyes out! She got up and walked over to her pillow and pulled out the knife, " Here! I only cried because I couldnt bear the thought of this beautiful knife not having an owner! Now you may leave!" she shoved the knife at him. "Woah! why would you give it back? Aren't you scard I'm going to kill you wth it?" "No your eyes are innocent." that left him speechless. "Goodbye." replied the theif, "Wait! U-um um, please stay and have some tea with me!" He looked stunned, then ever so slowly, a tiny smirk crept onto his face, " I thought you wanted me to leave?" " I-I- I lied! But fine! if you insist on leaving, then go. It's no care of mine if you leave or not. I-I was just being a good host to her guest!" she turned her back to him, hoping he wouldn't see the tears threatning to overflow her eyes completely. Why did she always say the wrong things? "Green tea." she slowly turned to face the theif, "What?" "Are you deaf? I said I want Green Tea." She looked into his eyes, and quickly walked down the tower steps into the small kitchen, lit a candle, and started a tiny fire on the stove. He had followed her down and rested his head at the small table, "You sure are a weird princess, inviting a theif in for some tea." She didn't say anything, because at that moment, she was busy reaching for a pot, which happen to be on the highest shelf, when all of a sudden, she couldn't feel the stool underneath her anymore. She was falling. As she lay there she saw the shelf of pots and pans fall forward toward her, she closed her eyes, waiting for the terrible noise and pain. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the theif on top of her, he had taken teh pain for her. "Jeez, you sure are a weird princess." he whispered. His green eyes wide open , and a weak smile creeping on his face. How can he smile! She couldn't hold it in any longer, she started to cry. After they finaly cleaned up, they sat at the table exausghted with their green tea. " Can I ask you something Theif?" "What is it Princess?" "Can i see your face?" There was silence, silently he whispered " I don't know..." He looked at her with his green eyes, she slowly reached out and lifted up his mask. She gasped, he was the most handsomest man she had ever seen. "How old are you? You look quite young!" asked the princess. "I'm 17, and my name is James." "Oh my! Why you're only a year older than me!" exclaimed the Princess. Suddenly they heard the dawn bell in the distance. "Oh no! I have to go, goodbye Princess!" "Wait will you come again tomorrow!" asked the Princess. James looked at her than slowly nodded. Then he climbed out of her bedroom and was gone. The Princess looked at her table, the theif had left his mask.

A year passes, and there was a knock on the door, "Oh right on time." mumbled the princess. " Daughter! T'is been a year since I've locked you in the tower, will you marry the Prince now?" "I'll never marry anyone, unless I love him!" "You foolish stubburn spoiled child!" Then he trotted away. That night the Princess watched the window, she was determined to see him tonight. Then she felt a light tap on her shoulder, he'd tricked her again. "Why can't I ever see you come through the window?" she exclaimed frustrated. "A theif never reveals his secrets." he teasingly replied. They laughed and went down the stairs. She'd already put the Green Tea on the stove, because she knew it was his favorite, and brought out some sweets which he had taught her how to make. She had learned many things over the year from him. For example, she didn't need to do her hair, no one one would see her, so she tied it into a simple pony tail. She didn't need to wear her fancy clothes so she ripped them apart and sowed new clothes that were more comfortable. The Princess also learned to clean the house, and do the laundry, and many other things. She'd learned it all from him. " Wow! You sure have gotten your sweets to taste pretty good!" commented James. "Well I've been practicing!" then she set to wash the dishes. James laid his head on the table and said, "If you ever go back to your kingdom, how would you rule your land?" The Princess stopped and thought," Well, I'd know how it feels not to have alot of fancy things, so I think I would go to the villages everyday, and ask the people what they need in their kingdom. Then I'd lower those awful taxes. I would make sure to listen to all the people's requests, and do all I can in my power to help. That is the kind of queen I'll be. Why?" "Oh nothing. Well I better get going." replied James. "What! You're leaving! But the Dawn Bell hasn't even rung yet!" "yeah, but the boss is wondering where I'm going every night, so I must go." Then he stepped out onto the ledge of the window, "I'll see you tomorrow night then!" The Princess said cheerfully. "yea, tomorrow.." replied James quietly, then he was gone. "I wonder why he looked so sad tonight? Oh well, I shall ask him tomorrow" The Princess thought to herself. The Princess laid her head down to sleep and sleeply said, "I'll also tell him my feelings for him..." with those words, she fell asleep.

But the next night, he didn't come, and she waited. Then a day turned into a week, and a week turned into a month. The Princess cried every single night, soon she began to get angry. Angry because he stopped comming to see her, but mostly angry with herself. She must've done something to upset him. She needed to see him again. She was so worried something was wrong, and didn't care if he loved her back, just as long as she was able to tell him she was sorry for whatever she'd done to upset him. That day, as usual she heard a pounding at the door, " Daughter! Will you marry the Prince now?" the she heard a loud yawn and her father mumble, " Hurry up and prepare my horse, this won't be too long." She had finally decided what she was going to do, "Yes Father. I am ready to marry the Prince." There was a silence on the otherside of the door, then a sudden BOOM! The door lay on the floor, her father had kicked it down with his own foot. Even though he was barely 5ft, he was a very very powerful man. Many people have underestimated him and in turn had had their land taken from them by her father. He was also a very clever person. He ran up to the Princess and hugged her tightly, "Finally, I can see your beautiful face again. Daughter you've come to your senses!" Suddenly she got also had tears in her eyes, she relized that she also had missed her small booming father, almost as much as he missed her.

The day had come, the wedding with the mand she'd never met before. As she sat in her room, in her beautifull white dress, she stared into the grand mirror, "I'll find you James, even if I have to marry this man. I'll find you eventually." She felt a tear stream down her face. Quickly she wiped it away, and laughed, " Why in the world am I crying? It's my wedding day! Hahaha..." suddenly a rush of tears fell and there was nothing she could do, to stop them from falling. She stood in front of the big wooden doors and waited for the music to begin. Suddenly heard a loud lovely organ play, and the church chatter quiet. She held her boquet tightly and placed her veil over her face. Slowly the big wooden doors opened and she slowly walked down the isle behind the dancing flower girls. She kept her eyes down, and felt everyone stare at her. She stopped and listened to the Royal Preist say, "Princess, do you take teh Prince to be your lawfully wedded husband?" quietly she replied, "I do." " Then Prince do you take the Princess to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Nothing. The princess assumed he had nodded at the preist. "Then by the power vested in me, Prince you may kiss the bride." She raised her head and felt hands lift the veil from her face. She opened her eyes, and the first thing she was stunningly beautiful green eyes. "Hey Princess. So, may i really have your hand in marrige and kiss you?" She felt tears streaming, "Oh James, of course you can, I've been waiting so long for you!" They kissed and the whole church applauded with happiness.

James swooped her up in his arms and ran to the carridge. " I don't understand James, how are you the Prince? Why did you tell me you were a theif? And why did you stop comming to see me?" asked the Princess urgently. "Do you remember the first night I tried to kill you? That was because I was angry that you did not give me a chance, and you just turned me down. So, selfishly I decided to kill you. But, when I saw your beautiful face in the moonlight that night, you were just so beautiful that I could not make myself kill you. I told you I was a theif, because if I was afraid that if I had told you I was the Prince, I was afraid that you would hate me for lying to you. I was going out every night to see you, and my father found out, so he had royal guards gaurding me day and night. When I heard the news that you had agreed to marry me, the Prince, I'd gotten so nervous. But I couldn't wait any longer to see you. I missed you so much. I missed your beautiful face and your soothing voice. I'm sorry I lied to you about being a theif, but will you forgive me Princess?" "Oh James," the Princess reached up and kissed him gently, "you are a theif, for you had stolen my heart from the moment we had met, and i would forgive you even if you did this to me a million times, I would still forgive you everytime. I love you James, I really do." The Prince grabbed her and hugged her hard, "Princess, I realized I have never asked for your name, so what is your name oh beautiful Princess?" She looked at James for a long time and said, "Faith."


End file.
